parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah West's Complete Soundtrack for The Antoineman Trilogy
'Note: Only Sarah West is allowed to edit the additional songs. If you add some tracks of your own, ' This is a huge soundtrack compilation featuring 36 songs from the 1970's, 1980's, and 1990's in 3 of her spoofs in the Antoineman trilogy. Original Score Antoineman 2 (Composed by Eric Chevalier) #Prologue #Poppa Panda, My Friend #The Woods of Light #Where's Poppa? #King of the Teensies #Overworld #The Princess Glade - Part 1 #Thugs! - Part 1 #Entering the Thug Ship #The Machine #Freeing Annika #The Princess Glade - Part 2 #Bonus Level #The Marshes of Awakening #Riding the Marshies #I'll Miss You, My Friend #Meanwhile, in the Thug Prison Ship #The Bayou - Part 1 #The Bayou - Part 2 #Thugs! - Part 2 #The Bayou - Part 3 #The Walk of Life #The Sanctuary of Water and Ice #The Attack Run #Guardian of the Sanctuary of Water and Ice #The First Mask #Spirit of the World #Riding the Shell #Thugs! - Part 3 #Clark #The Cave of Bad Dreams #The Chase #Spider Attack #The Canopy #Thugs! - Part 4 #Whale Bay - Part 1 #Whale Bay - Part 2 #The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part 1 #Riding the Lava #The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part 2 #The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part 3 #The Slide #The Guardian of the Sanctuary of Stone and Fire #The Flying Barrel #The Precipice #The Top of the World #The Walk of Power #The Sanctuary of Rock and Lava #Flower Ride #Lava Tower #Beneath the Sanctuary of Rock and Lava #The Tomb of the Ancients #The Iron Mountain #The Prison Ship #Freeing the Slaves #Pyralums #The Disk - Intro #The Disk #The Final Battle #One Last Surprise #Ending Sequence #Staff Roll Antoineman 3 (Composed by Plume, Fred Leonard and Laurent Parisi) #Fidget Sets Out to Conquer the World #A Hard Landing #Once Upon a Time #Searching for Poppa Panda #Check It Out, The Princess Council! #Hands Found #The Princess Council ~Under the Starlight~ #The Princess Council ~Entrance Hall~ #Pursuing Fidget ~The First E.V.O.~ #Jake's in Trouble! #In the Princess Hallways #What is Going On Here? #Pursuing Fidget ~He's Hiding Someplace~ #Don't Let Him Escape! #The End of the World #Poppa Panda Swallows Fidget #The Teensie Highway (Muffled) #The Teensie Highway (Bass & Perc) #The Teensie Highway (Percussion) #The Teensie Highway #Hoodmongers #Clearleaf Forest #Poppa Panda Drinks Plum Juice #Ascending the Waterfall #The Ambush #Clearleaf Forest ~Forest Fisticuffs~ #Carrying the Plum #The Hoodboom #The Hoodstomper ~Lying in Wait~ #The Hoodstomper ~Master Kaag~ #The Hoodstomper ~Antoine Takes Control~ #The Hoodstomper ~Settling the Score~ #Otto Takes Drastic Measures #The Firebender's Domain #The House in the Swamp #Azula ~Cauldron Chaos~ #The Magic Mirror #Through the Mirror #Piranha Patrol #Blocking the Way # Moonlit Swamps #The Muddibog Posse #Moonlit Swamps ~Lost in Thought~ #Intruder Alert! #Moonlit Swamps ~Echoes in the Dark~ #Crossing the Swamp #The Swamp Cave ~Underneath the Roots~ #The Hoodmonger Sniper #The Swamp Cave ~Bad Architecture~ #The Swamp Cave ~Last Line of Defence~ #The Hunter's Domain # Let the Hunt Begin! #Count Razoff ~Unlucky and Unwise~ #Count Razoff ~The Most Dangerous Game~ # The Idyll of Azula and Shredder # The Land of the Livid Dead # Carrying the Plum ~Obstacle Course~ # The Hoodstormer # Shoe Kart # Shoe Kart (Bass & Perc) #The Hoodmonger Soldier # A Mystic Melody ~Highlands~ #The Grim Keeper #The Hoodoo #A Mystic Melody ~Ascension~ #A Mystic Melody ~Staircase to the Top~ #Carrying the Plum ~Hurry!~ #Whispers from Beyond the Gate #The Spirit Tower #The Hoodoo Sorcerer # The Spirit Tower ~Stirring~ # The Spirit Tower ~The Spell is Broken~ # The Mad Spirits Awakened # The Heckler # The Calm of the Lake # Céloche ~Underwater Mechanical Tripod~ # Roméo Gets Moving # Into the Deadlands # The Chasm # Panic ~Chased by the Knaaren~ # Haunted ~Carrying the Egg~ # Haunted ~Zombie Chickens!~ # The Great Hall # The Knaaren Labyrinth # The Knaaren Labyrinth ~Bone Corridors~ # The Knaaren Labyrinth ~Spiraling Tower~ # Deadly Traps ~The Toxic Room~ # Deadly Traps ~Surrounded!~ # Into The Destiny Arena #Drake ~The Knaaren Warrior~ # Gumsi's Grandeur # The Lavomatrix Twins # The Spinneroo # Fidget Tempts Drake #The LockJaw Challenge # The Jumping Challenge # The Mirror Challenge # The Platform Challenge # The Looming Sea # The Summit Beyond the Clouds # Snowboard Race # The E.V.O.s Get Organized # E.V.O. Headquarters #E.V.O. Headquarters ~Lava Flow~ #E.V.O. Headquarters ~Heavy Machinery~ #Factory Mayhem ~Target Practice~ #Factory Mayhem ~Perilous Pathways~ # E.V.O. Headquarters ~Nausea~ #The Horrible Machine ~Rising Temperature~ #The Horrible Machine ~Attackers!~ #The Great Escape #The Power of the Leptys #The Tower of the Leptys #No Time to Lose! ~Rising Lava~ # No Time to Lose! ~Conveyor Belts~ #The Armaguiddon ~Off We Go~ #The Armaguiddon ~It's an Ambush!~ #The Armaguiddon ~Lying Low~ (Movement 1) #The Armaguiddon ~Lying Low~ (Movement 2) #The Armaguiddon ~Lying Low~ (Movement 3) #The Armaguiddon ~Bell Tower~ #The Armaguiddon ~Hall of Mirrors~ (Movement 1) #The Armaguiddon ~Hall of Mirrors~ (Movement 2) #The Armaguiddon ~Hall of Mirrors~ (Movement 3) #The Armaguiddon ~Shootout in the Pillar Room~ #The Armaguiddon ~Through the Ruins~ #The Armaguiddon ~Chaos~ #Drake ~Prelude~ #Drake ~Fallen Penguin Warrior~ #Drake ~Scepter Transformation~ #Drake ~Giant Penguin Warrior~ #Drake ~Ascension~ #Drake ~Ascended Knaaren Warrior~ #Drake ~Sprouting Wings~ #The Leptys ~Appearance~ #The Leptys ~Bringer of Night~ (Movement 1) #The Leptys ~Weakened~ #The Leptys ~Bringer of Night~ (Movement 2) #The Leptys ~Bringer of Night~ (Movement 3) #The Leptys ~Recharged~ #The Leptys ~Bringer of Night~ (Movement 4) #The Leptys ~A God's Downfall~ #The Final Experiment #Wandering Hands Additional Tracks (Only Sarah West can edit this) #Dreams To Dream, performed by Linda Ronstadt (1991) (First Song in the soundtrack) #Baby, What a Big Surprise, performed by Chicago (1977) #Just Tell Her, performed by Jack Wagner (1985) #Ooh, I Like it, performed by KC & The Sunshine Band (1979) #Let it Shine, performed by Agnetha Faltskog (1987) #Maybe I'm Amazed, performed by Paul McCartney (1970) #Too Much Heaven, performed by The Bee Gees (1979) #I Have Dreamed/We Kiss in a Shadow/Something Wonderful, performed by Barbra Streisand (1985) #Faith, performed by Air Supply (1993) #Whatever You Imagine, performed by Wendy Moten (1994) #Simply Meant To Be, performed by Gary Morris and Jennifer Warnes (1987) #The Prayer, performed by Celine Dion and Andrea Bocelli (1998) #Carried Away, performed by Olivia Newton-John (1981) #Post War Dream, performed by Pink Floyd (1983) #Saturn, performed by Stevie Wonder (1976) #Rhythm of The Night, performed by DeBarge (1985) #If I Can't Have You, performed by Yvonne Elliman (1977) #Heart of Mine, performed by Boz Scaggs (1988) #Power of Love, performed by Huey Lewis and The News (1985) #Find Me, performed by Laura Branigan (1983) #Don't Trust That Woman, performed by Elton John (1986) #(Our Love) Don't Throw It All Away, performed by Andy Gibb (1978) #You'll Never Walk Alone, performed by Cilla Black and Barry Manilow (1993) #Love of My Life, performed by Queen (1975) #For Your Eyes Only, performed by Sheena Easton (1981) #Take The Long Way Home, performed by Supertramp (1979) #Learning The Ways of Love, performed by Peabo Bryson (1984) #Talking in Your Sleep, performed by The Romantics (1983) #Right Back Where We Started From, performed by Maxine Nightingale (1975) #Ocean Deep, performed by Cliff Richard (1984) #Masterpiece, performed by Atlantic Starr (1991) #I Will Love You Always Forever, performed by Donna Lewis (1996) #This Is The Time, performed by Billy Joel (1986) #Grease, performed by Frankie Valli (1978) #Far Longer Than Forever, performed by Regina Belle and Jeffrey Osborne (1994) #Always Come Back To You, performed by Natasha's Brother and Rachele Cappelli (1990) (Final Song in the soundtrack) Soundtracks Compilations